Final Requests
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Teyla must decide whether to grant the final requests of the person she loves. TeylaElizabeth


Title: Final Requests  
Spoilers: Everything  
Pairing: Elizabeth/Teyla, John/Rodney, brief mention of Elizabeth/Lorne and possible Elizabeth/Rodney  
Notes: I lost the original copy of this thanks to my bastard of a laptop so I don't know how this copy is going to turn out.

&&

Teyla sat facing Elizabeth. Tears forming in her eyes and a few falling down her cheeks. She placed her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"I am so sorry Elizabeth. I...I wish things could be different I wish I could have changed what happened"

Elizabeth didn't answer, she wouldn't answer. She couldn't and Teyla knew that.

Teyla tried to push her tears aside but couldn't, they were simply replaced by more.

Teyla couldn't believe how badly she'd screwed up. She'd caused all of this and it was Elizabeth who was the one suffering.

Teyla placed her hand on Elizabeth's cheek firmly

"I love you"

She meant the words, she meant them so much but there was still no reply. Teyla placed a gentle kiss to Elizabeth's lips before sitting back in her seat and sighing.

Elizabeth was laying on an infirmary bed in a drug endued coma. Elizabeth had made it clear from the beginning that if she was ever injured to a point where she would die in pain, she wanted to be placed in a drug endued coma. Carson agreed, all be it reluctantly, to Elizabeth's wishes.

At one point, before Elizabeth had been put into the coma she begged Teyla to kill her. Pleaded with her to end the suffering and pain. She didn't, she wouldn't. She couldn't do that to the woman she loved after being the reason why she was shot in the first place.

Things had gone bad on a mission, Teyla dived to miss a barrage of bullets only to look up in time to see Elizabeth get hit by them. They'd hit vital organs and when Teyla had reached her she was already finding it difficult to breath.

Teyla closed her eyes and let a few tears fall from them as someone sat next to her and placed a hand onto hers lightly.

"How are you holding up?"

Teyla turned round to see John sitting there, his eyes fixed on Elizabeth.

Teyla didn't answer, but instead joined him in his gazing

"How is Dr McKay?"

John sighed slightly and sat back.

"He's locked himself in his room. Won't open his door, won't even talk to me"

Teyla nodded slowly

"He should be here, she'd want him here"

John nodded slowly

"I know he wants to be here for her, it just hurts him to see her in pain. He loves her"

Teyla heard the sigh in John's voice when he said that last part. Teyla was one of the few people to know of their relationship and although she knew that John cared deeply for Rodney she'd never thought he loved him, until now

"He loves you too John"

John shrugged slightly but didn't return an answer, maybe out of fear.

"Where is Ronon?"

John sighed

"He said he was going to the gym, most likely to beat the crap out of a few Marines and calm himself down"

Teyla nodded half-heartedly. She wasn't really listening to him. She was watching Elizabeth, looking for any type of movement.

Teyla's fingers danced across her neck slightly, the way Elizabeth's did. Slowly she moved them up to her lips, trying to imitate the feeling of having Elizabeth there.

She couldn't help but think about Elizabeth, about the way her hands moved over Teyla's body. About the way she'd kiss every inch of Teyla just to make sure she knew how much she loved her.

Teyla got lost in her thoughts until John disturbed her by standing up.

"I'll give you some time alone. I need to talk to Rodney"

Teyla nodded slowly and looked at him

"Please tell him...that I want him here"

John nodded slowly and left the infirmary

&&

John managed to override Rodney's security code and the door to his quarters opened.

The lights were low and John could see Rodney sitting on his balcony as he walked in. He sighed and walked over to the balcony. He lent against the wall and looked at Rodney

"Rodney"

He didn't answer and John sighed. He bent down next to where Rodney was sitting and tried to place his hand on Rodney's but he pulled away from him.

John closed his eyes slightly

"Rodney...she's needs you"

John knew Rodney loved Elizabeth. It had started out as a crush when they'd first met and elevated into love. Even though Rodney claimed to love John he still couldn't stop loving Elizabeth

"I can't"

John could hear Rodney's voice full of unshed tears.

"You can Rodney. She needs you"

Rodney looked over at John slightly before standing up and looking at the railings

"I don't want to see her like that. Dying"

John walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders

"I'll be there. You don't have to be strong"

Rodney turned round and faced John. For the first time John could see the pain in Rodney's eyes.

Slowly and tenderly he lent down and kissed him slightly. It was a gentle and short kiss but it was enough to let Rodney know that John would be there for him. When John pulled away he placed his forehead to Rodney's.

"Teyla needs us as well. All of us including you. You know more then anyone was she's going through"

Rodney nodded slightly and slipped from John's arms and into his room where he picked up his jacket and slowly put it on.

"I'll go, I'll be there for them"

John nodded slowly and kissed him again

"Thank you."

Rodney nodded slightly and John continued to talk

"And Teyla doesn't know that we know about her and Elizabeth, so...be discrete"

Rodney shrugged

"Yeah, you know me, I'm Mr Discrete"

John chuckled slightly and walked to the door, waiting for Rodney to join him

&&

Carson didn't know how long it would take, Elizabeth's vital signs were weak with no indication of getting better. He had a feeling, knew in his heart, that Elizabeth wouldn't last much longer.

He got all non-essential personal out of the infirmary so that he could allow himself, Lorne and the flagship team some time alone with their leader and friend.

Teyla was sat in the same seat she'd been sat in since Elizabeth was brought into the infirmary.

Lorne was in the seat next to her, which seemed quite right since they'd been a time when Elizabeth had uttered 'I love you' to him

Ronon was standing against a wall, trying very hard to pretend that Elizabeth dying didn't bother him, he was failing miserably.

John was stood next to Rodney, his arm around him and their heads almost touching. Rodney was holding tightly onto John's grip, pulling himself into it so he didn't loose him as well.

Carson was stood separate from the rest of the group on the other side of Elizabeth's bed, his eyes on her vital signs. He sighed and looked over to the rest of the group and shook his head.

They were all hoping for some kind of improvement but so far, nothing.

Teyla's eyes locked onto where Elizabeth was laying, she was transfixed. As if she was the only person in the room. Nobody else in the room even came into her thoughts.

Teyla rose from her seat and walked the short distance to Elizabeth's bed.

She knew her finger down Elizabeth's cheek and smiled at her slightly and lowered her head and whispered quietly into her ear.

"The pain shall end soon my love"

She kissed Elizabeth lightly on the forehead before standing up straight and looking over at Carson, tears present in her eyes.

"Now"

She turned and began to walk out of the infirmary, as she was nearing the door she heard Elizabeth flatline behind her.

Teyla closed her eyes for a moment and allowed a few tears to fall before opening her eyes and walking to Elizabeth's quarters.  
She entered the code which she knew from memory and stepped in. She turned on the lights dimly and pulled her hand out of her pocket. She opened her hand slowly and look at the now empty needle which sat there.

Teyla placed the needle into the small bin which sat near Elizabeth's wooden desk before falling to the floor and beginning to cry.

What she'd just done could be classed as murder, assisted suicide but Teyla saw it as fulfilling the last request of the woman she loved.

Fin..


End file.
